


Untitled Wincest

by FishTaco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, First Time Together, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTaco/pseuds/FishTaco





	Untitled Wincest

Dean always had feelings for Sam. He knew they were wrong, but he just couldn't help himself. Staying in the room a few seconds longer to sneak a glimpse at him getting out of the shower, white towel not covering much. Dean groaned internally and turned, keeping himself from staring for too long in case Sam noticed. He'd kept his feelings secret for years, and now was not the time to have a crappy touchy-feely moment. He needed Sam focused for this job. They couldn't afford another mishap.

Dean walked over to the little table in this hanker-chief sized motel room, trying to put as much space between himself and his brother's glistening body. It took everything in his power not to reach out and touch that glorious body. But he couldn't afford to jeopardize their chances at hunting down this demon. They needed this information. But right now, Dean needed a little alone time. Sitting down, Dean shifted, trying to hide his growing erection from his oblivious brother. 

Dean looked up, Realizing for the first time that his brother had been speaking to him the whole time.

"Err, what?"

"I said, are you gonna get in the shower? It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Sam replied, noticing that something was off with his older brother.

"Sure. I-I mean yeah." Dean stammered, flustering. He prayed to the god he didn't believe in that his brother wouldn't notice what was going on in his jeans. 

Rushing off, awkwardly turning a little so Sam didn't have the chance to even look at the front of his body, Dean all but ran into the bathroom. Shucking his clothes and hopping in the shower, he turns the water on cold full blast, holding in a shriek. 

Taking the quickest shower of his life, Dean quickly hops out shortly after, drying off and only leaving the bathroom to grab something to sleep in. God forbid he sees Sam and has to explain why he has a boner.

Getting dressed quickly, he all but runs to his bed, turning off the light and covering up in record time, trying to fall asleep as soon as possible.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm just gonna go make a run for some pie. You want anything?" Dean asked, scooping up the keys and heading for the door. 

"Nah, I'm good." Sam replied, still wondering what was going on with his brother. He's never noticed his brother acting so strange, not until last night.

"Okay. Be back later." Dean called, all but slamming the door behind him.

Sam had no idea what was going on with his older brother, but he was determined to find out. Hearing the Impala start up and fade away, Sam walked over to his brother's bag. If something was up, maybe he would find something in the bag. Kneeling down to unzip it, he quickly rummaged through it, not finding anything out of the ordinary. A few condoms here, a bottle of lube there. Same thing Dean always had, aside from clothes and what-not. Giving up on the bag, he moved to the nightstand. 

Opening the drawer, he moves the standard Gideon's bible aside. Turning it over, he sees the back of a picture, the front being stuck to the bible. Peeling it off, he discovers it's a picture of him shortly after the day of his high school graduation. He vaguely remembered when this picture was taken though, considering Dean had ordered shot after shot of every liquor known to man, demanding Sam match him for every shot he took. Sam hardly had knowledge of what happened after the fourth shot. 

Studying the picture closer, he quickly realized why it was so sticky. It was coated in sperm. 

Hearing the Impala returning, he quickly set everything back to order in the nightstand, not sure on what to do about his recent find. 

As soon as he sat down on the bed, Dean came bursting through the door, huge smile on his face.

"They had apple." Dean said, sounding and looking as happy as could be. He rushed to the table, sitting down and opeing his box, barely waiting to dig into his sweet dessert.

"Mmm, finally. A place that sells a good apple pie." Dean said, trying his best to chew and talk at the same time. He had pie filling on the corner of his mouth, but Sam let him enjoy himself, knowing that he was going to ruin Dean's happiness in the very near future. He couldn't just sit there for the rest of the day knowing what his brother had been doing behind his back; to his picture for crying out loud.

Letting Dean finish his pie, Sam laid back, throwing his arm over his face. He tried to sort out the words to say in his head, trying to pick the easiest way to bring up the conversation.

Dean finished his pie just as fast as any world competing, pie eating champion. He threw his empty box away and walked over to his bed. 

Sam heard a sharp intake of breath. Opening his eyes, he saw his brother staring wide-eyed at the nightstand. Following his gaze, Sam froze. He left the picture out. God dammit, of all things he could forget to put away.

"Sammy, I... Let me explain." Dean pleaded to his younger brother. 

"No, no. It's okay Dean. I completely understand." Sam replied, in a voice Dean didn't quite recognize, atleast not coming from his brother. Sure, he'd heard it from a handful of waitresses at the few truck stops they'd been to, or from the every-now-and-then girl he picked up from a bar, but never from his younger brother. 

"What? What do you mean?" Dean inquired, definitely confused at the turn of events. And Dean would be lying if he said that tantalizing and seductive voice coming from his brother didn't turn him on. It was getting almost painful to have his favorite jeans on.

"I mean, that maybe you aren't the only one who thinks about his brother." Sam said, looking up from under his lashes. "Why do you think I hardly dry off before coming out of the bathroom? I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. And as I guessed, you tried your hardest to hide it from me, but when you, you of all people, get a hard-on, it's kinda hard to miss. And until I found the picture, I wasn't as sure as I wanted to be. But now I know."

"What the hell, Sam? You left me high and, well, not quite so dry, for all these years? You sadistic, sexy little bastard." Dean replied, moving from his bed to walk up to his brother. He grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt, only to pull him up into the most ferocious and passionate kiss he could muster up. It took Sam by surprise, but he quickly fell into the groove. Soon their lips were moving in syncronization, every movement sending shivers down both of their spines.

They were gasping for breath soon after that, Dean reaching down for the hem of Sam's shirt, only to give up and rip his shirt right down the middle.

"Dammit, I liked that shirt.' Sam said, but Dean could tell he didn't really care, because as soon as the shirt hit the floor, Sam was taking Dean's shirt off, actually managing to get it off in one piece. Their lips smashed together again and they fell back onto Sam's bed. 

Hastily, they worked on getting eachother's jeans off, trying to no avail to get them off without even touching the belt. They were in the heat of the moment, and clearly didn't care about one tiny strap of leather. Finally, the belts were no longer a problem, and the jeans were soon to follow suit. Stripping down to nothing but their boxers, they melded together for another kiss, hardly even thinking, their primal instincts taking over. 

Dean could feel his brother through his boxers, the thin material leaving nothing to imagination. He wanted nothing more than to fuck his brother right then and there. Dean might be a virgin in this area but he wasn't stupid. He broke the kiss, sitting up to pull his brother's boxers off. He stared at his brother's length, seeing it pulse with every heartbeat of Sam's. He quickly pulled his own boxers off, and forgot all limits, not that there were many left at this point. He wrapped his hand around his brother's cock, giving it a few quick jerks before getting up and grabbing the lube from his bag. Uncapping it, he poured a generous amount into his hand and spread his little brother's legs. 

He rubbed his brother's entrance, earning a shudder from Sammy. Slowly working his brother open, he manouvered one finger up into Sam's ass, feeling the heat clench around it. He pumped his finger into him, working him enough to fit another. Dean searched for the bundle of nerves that he knew would make his brother quiver. Scissoring and curling his fingers, he heard his brother gasp out in surprise. Smiling, he relentlessly brushed his brother's prostate, earning gasps and moans that streamed endlessly from Sam's mouth. Stretching him further, Dean added another finger, Sam's moans getting louder.

"Dean. Dean, I need it. Now." Sam managed to breathe out, before his words were cut off by his own moans. 

Dean quickly sat up and put his brother's legs on his shoulders. Looking down briefly to line up with Sam's ass, Dean shoved home in one quick, smooth motion. Feeling all that hot, wet heat around him was almost too much to bear, and he almost lost it then and there. But he refused to finish before his little brother. 

Dean pulled almost all the way out until just his tip was still inside Sam, feeling him clench around him. Then he shoved back in. Setting a slow pace, Dean let his brother get used to the new feeling. But soon Sam was urging him to go faster, harder. He happily obliged, drilling into his brother like no tomorrow. Dean pushed himself faster, trying to hit that spot again. A quick shift of the legs, and Dean brushed Sam's prostate, a loud moan spilling from Sam as Dean then hit it dead on again and again, not letting up. 

"Oh God Dean, gonna.... gonna..." Sam was at a loss for words as Dean relentlessly pumped into him, never missing the prostate. Dean could feel that his brother was getting close, Wrapping a hand around his brother's cock, Dean jerked in rhythm with his thrusts, trying to send his brother over the edge first. Dean thought he wasn't going to outlast Sam until he felt the sudden tensing of his brother. Sam's body shook as he exploded in quick bursts into Dean's hand and onto his stomach and chest, ass clenching around Dean like he was trying to kill him. Dean followed shortly after, spilling into Sam as he kept pumping. He fell against his brother's chest, hardly able to move. 

"Holy shit." Dean gasped, hardly able to breathe.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sam panted as his brother rolled over to Sam's side and cuddled up against his warm body. "I never pegged you as a cuddler."

"Shuddup." Dean mumbled, sleep already working it's magic over them both.


End file.
